Nefarious Scheme
by DeathSprite
Summary: With Schuldich, Brad has difficulty telling dreams from reality.
1. At Station

Bradley stood watch in the hall, a silent sentinel to the darkness. He was keeping watch for their target, but it appeared the man would not be present this night.  
He struggled to keep his eyes open. Staying so still was rather tedious, even for him, and his eyelids drooped lower, and lower...  
A noise startled him back to wakefulness. Ever so slight, but still his sensitive ears picked it up. He turned, and stood straighter.  
*Ooh, you should relax, Bradley.* Hands draped forward over his chest as a familiar body draped itself languidly over his back. *You're much too tense.*  
"Schuldich, what are you doing here?" Bradley whispered angrily. "You're supposed to be watching from the car!"  
*Oh, but I'd much rather be in here, with you, Bradley.* The German's hands roamed across his chest hungrily, loosing the buttons of Bradley's dress shirt.  
The American attempted to remove himself from the embrace, but found it impossible to escape.  
*Now now, Bradley, no squirming.* A light chuckle floated through his mind. He gasped involuntarily as Schuldich's tongue suckled a sensitive spot behind his ear, playing with the soft skin there.  
His hands were roving lower as well, toying now with the belt buckle. Bradley placed a warning hand on top of the German's. "Get your hand out of my pants, Schuldich."  
He could feel the telepath smile into the side of his neck.  
"That's not REALLY what you want, is it Bradley?" His breath was hot in his ear as Schuldich gripped his hardening member and turned him around, pressing him up against the wall.  
"Ahh... Schuldich..." Bradley moaned. There was no stopping this now, he knew.  
He felt his pants fall to his ankles as Schuldich knelt in front of him. His erection strained against his boxers.  
"Mmm..." Schuldich murmured, stroking him through the cloth. He pressed a wet kiss to hardened length, the dampened cloth creating an agonizingly wonderful friction.  
"Haa..." He had to brace himself against the wall. "Oh god..."  
Schuldich chuckled throatily at Bradley's response. Finally, with agonizing slowness, he removed the cloth prison from Bradley's full erect member.  
Slowly, teasingly, he drew his tongue in circles around the base of his length, releasing even more frustrated groans from the American.  
Bradley gasped in pleasured surprise, his eyes flying open as Schuldich drew his swollen erection into his mouth, teeth worrying the edges as his tongue flicked along the base. He clenched his hands harder to keep from thrusting and choking Schuldich.  
He groaned again, stars overtaking his vision as Schuldich's tongue played wonders with his senses. He felt the world drop below him as he could hold back no longer, his pent-up release surging forth--  
He awoke with a jerk. He cursed himself silently for falling asleep.  
And then dreaming... that. He scowled at his bulging erection, mentally attempting to eradicate it, and the mental image that accompanied it.  
He hurried down the stairs, thankful for the five flights that gave him enough time to calm down.  
"Schuldich." Angrily Bradley jerked open the car door.  
"H-- What?" The German startled awake. "Shit. Fell asleep."  
"It's all right," Bradley grumbled, trying to keep his gaze on anything BUT the German as he stretched. "The target didn't show anyway."  
"Ah. Well then, let's get back home so we can get back to dreamland."  
Angrily, Brad started the car, and they drove off. 


	2. Modify Me

They finally made it back home, Bradley still vaguely disconcerted by the telepath's nearness.  
The German yawned, and stretched. "I don't know about you, Brad, but I'm ready to get some shut-eye. G'night." And he disappeared into the bedroom.  
Still rather out of it, the leader simply nodded and entered his room, falling immediately asleep.  
Slowly, he got up and made his way down the hall to Schuldich's room. Entering, he took a moment to stare at the bishounen redhead as he slept.  
The small amount of light that had managed to creep into the room stole silently across his face, softening his features to a calm glow.  
"Beautiful..." Bradley whispered, and advanced, shedding his clothing as he came.  
"Nnngh... Brad?" The German awoke.  
"Schuldich." He positioned himself above the younger man, leaving him no escape. Swiftly his lips descended on those below him with bruising force. His tongue raked across Schuldich's lips, demanding entrance. The redhead complied willingly, a low moan escaping his throat as his hands clung to Bradley's shoulders.  
"God, I've wanted this for so long." Bradley murmured into Schuldich's mouth as they paused to regain their breath.  
The German gave him a sly grin. "Then why didn't you just say so?"  
Bradley countered with a sly grin of his own. Instead of answering, however, he ground his hips against his lover's, their erections pressing together in a pleasurable burn.  
Schuldich's mouth parted in a silent moan as Bradley took a nipple into his mouth, stroking the hard nub with his tongue as one hand caressed the other hardened piece of flesh.  
Slowly, his hands trailed down his lover's sides, leaving him shivering in pleasure. Those hands teased his erection as he moaned in frustration.  
Finally Bradley took pity on him. Cupping him gently, he placed small, suckling kisses at the base of his lover's erection, then at the tip, tasting the milky fluid building there, before slowly, inch by paralysing inch, going down on him, teeth grazing the sides of his length in a tantalizing friction that made the German tighten his grip on his lover's shoulders.  
Schuldich's hips bucked as Bradley increased his pace, quickening the strokes of his tongue until Schuldich cried out at last, sending his release into Bradley's eager mouth, pouring down his throat in hot sticky gouts.  
"Ahh..." Schuldich sighed. "Brad..."  
Bradley licked his lips, looking extremely satisfied.  
Rising slightly, he brought himself up enough to embrace the German again, capturing his lips in another soul-searing kiss.  
"Ah... God, Brad..." The redhead murmured, his voice husky with passion. A hand drifted down to lightly grasp Bradley's own erection, and he groaned eagerly.  
"Brad, I want you... inside of me."  
Bradley gazed down at his panting lover, red hair tousled about his shoulders, lips wet and eagerly parted. He felt himself grow harder at simply the idea of joining with the bishounen below him.  
"Aa. Do you have..."  
"Drawer." Breathlessly, the German fumbled through the drawer until his hands closed on the tube.  
Hurridly, Bradley applied some of the lube to his fingers, and cautiously inserted a finger into his lover's opening, preparing him.  
"Ahh..." Schuldich moaned into his neck. "More."  
Bradley inserted a second digit, scissoring gently as the German's cries deepened.  
"Oh god, Brad, I want you in me... now..."  
Willingly the American complied, spreading more lube along his erection before positioning himself above his lover and slowly pushing himself in until he was buried to the hilt.  
Schuldich cried out, and he paused.  
"Don't stop... so good..."  
He kissed him steadily, while slowly pulling out and thrusting forward as the redhead's hips crashed up to meet him.  
The tempo increased rapidly, Bradley thrusting maddeningly into his lover, whose eager cries only sought to urge him on.  
Schuldich cried out raggedly, his voice half muffled by Brad's shoulder as he climaxed, the pounding pressure in his groin spinning into blessed relief a second time that night.  
Schuldich's climax acted as a trigger for Bradley's own, the muscles clamping down on his hardened member as he thrust a final time sending him screaming over the edge, a wash of utter bliss dragging him down in a euphoric undertow.  
Wearily, Bradley collapsed on the bed, Schuldich nestled up against him, one arm thrown over his side, slinging low against his hip. Exhausted, he fell into a deep sleep that engulfed him until the morning.  
Slowly, Schuldich opened his eyes. With a sly smile, he got out of the bed.  
*That was perfect!* he congratulated himself. *Bradley was so flustered from that dream you sent him that he didn't even notice that you'd gone to bed in his room and he was in yours!*  
Quickly, Schuldich replaced the soiled sheets with new ones, making sure the bed still looked used.  
Then he crept into his own room, where the dark-haired American slept soundly.  
Setting a few props in place, he crept into the bed, sidling carefully up next to the older man.  
* I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up.* 


	3. Even My Spirit Believes

Bradley squinted into the morning light, comfortable and drowsy. He didn't feel like waking up yet.  
Wait... morning light? The windows in his room were on the west.  
Something was wrong. He shifted slightly, but something was blocking him. Slowly, stilly groggy, he opened his eyes.  
Something orange was on his chest. Something orange and moving.  
"Schuldich!" Bradley choked out in a strangled voice. He shoved the other man off him and struggled to get out of the bed, dragging a sheet with him for protection.  
"What the hell are you doing in m-- bed with me?" he sputtered at the now slightly awake younger man.  
"I WAS sleeping," the younger man muttered, burying his face in the pillows. "We slept together, obviously."  
"No! That was a dream!" Bradley couldn't keep his voice straight any longer.  
"Dreams don't end with you in the other person's bed, Brad. Come back to bed."  
"No! No, it didn't happen." But looking around the room, Bradley was already beginning to doubt his assertion.  
Schuldich sat up. "Bradley, don't--"  
"No! Just stay the hell away from me!" He fled the room.  
Bradley stalked sullenly down the hall to the bathroom, the soiled linen bunched around his waist in an ungainly and undignified manner.  
He abandoned the sheet and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade against him as he leaned against the wall.  
*It CAN'T have been real! It must have been a dream! I can't have...* He shook his head as torrents of thoughts flew through his head, each one colliding with the thought before it, creating utter chaos.  
*It must have been real,* he thought, flashes of the 'dream' flooding his mind. The German under him, chest heaving as he lay underneath him, eyes half lidded...*So beautiful...*  
He shook his head angrily at the direction his thoughts were taking. He switched the water to cold.  
*I can't afford this... this... distraction. I don't have time for a relationship, not with my line of business.*  
Still angry, he dressed and left the apartment, the echo of the door ringing in his head like the thought  
*When WAS the last time you had any fun?*  
----  
(meanwhile, in the kitchen)  
Nagi nearly choked on his juice. "I don't believe it! You finally got him into your bed?"  
Schuldich grinned at the younger boy's reaction. "Well, not exactly. But I'm as good as there." The two winced as the reverberation from the slamming door reached their ears. "I hope."  
Nagi snorted. "Just be careful not to Crawford find out. He'd kill you."  
Schuldich nodded. "Don't worry. I've got it under control." With that he straightened and exited.  
*Ja ne, Nagi-chen.*  
----  
Slowly, Bradley walked across the park. The autumn air was already starting to chill excessively; he was glad he'd grabbed his heavier coat.  
Across the park --   
*When was the last time?*  
-- he could see a hill, with a grand tree, its leaves turned a vivid orange as they were swept from its branches to paint the landscape.  
As he neared it, the figure underneath became clearer, until it was too late to retreat.  
Wordlessly, he made his way up the hill to stand next to the flame-haired man, not quite facing him, but drinking in his profile.  
"I'm sorry, Bradley."  
He remained silent, waiting for him to continue.  
"I shouldn't have let you do that last night. I guess... I thought you wanted it too. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." He turned.  
"I'll be leaving. You can get another telepath. You don't need me."  
He moved to leave, and Bradley caught him by the wrist. He was startled by the hollow look in his eyes.  
"You can't leave," he stated, striving to keep his voice level.  
"Not when I need you so much." His voice was barely a whisper, but still Schuldich heard every word, being as close as they were.  
The distance closed between them like a dream, until finally their lips met, not harsh and desperate like the previous night, but soft and light, a feather touch.  
Drawing closer, his face buried in Bradley's shoulder, Schuldich thought to himself,  
*Who have I fooled? Him or myself?* 


End file.
